If We Were a Movie
by Lanakila91
Summary: Derek and Casey are best friends weird right well, Casey is harboring feelings for Derek and she lets it all out in a small movie created for her film class that Derek also has. [Dasey]
1. The Assignment

If We Were a Movie

By: Lanakila91

Summary: Derek and Casey are best friends (weird right) well, Casey is harboring feelings for Derek and she lets it all out in a small movie created for her film class (that Derek also has). Dasey

Disclaimer: Unfortunately the only time I own LWD is when I dream about Michael Seater. I also do now own Hannah Montana's song.

_Uh Oh! _

_There you go again talking cinamatic _

_Yeah you!_

"Derek how can you not be excited for our first day of school and the first day of film class, being taught by Steven Spielbergs cousin's son's best friend's haridresser's nieces boyfriend." Casey squealed walking next to Derek.

"Sorry Case, film just doesn't seem to be my thing" Derek said.

"What, after that magnificent job you did on my aunts wedding video" Casey said nudging him with her elbow.

"Ah, I remember that movie well, especially the kissing scene with your amazing cousin Vicki" Derek said.

Casey shot him a look of disgust, "Oh yeah, I suppose a guy like you wouldn't forget that"

"What do you mean my dear sister" Derek asked with a fake English accent.

"Ugh, please don't call me your sister, and what I am trying to say is that you, Player of the Year, Lord of the Lies have been gifted with a silver tongue."

"My tongue is not silver, it is pink see" Derek said sticking his tongue out at her.

"No, you use your words to get the girl, you may have the body but me and you both know that it is your words," _or else I wouldn't have fallen for you. _

"Casey, Casey, Casey. It took you this long to figure it out." Derek said.

"No Derek, I just always thought those bimbos of yours were really shallow and only wanted you for you body" Casey explained.

"Well, we all know that it was majority of it, then I charmed them with my words." Derek said.

Casey slapped his chest, "Get over yourself"

"Ouch," Derek said, "and if I ever get over myself who will I fall for?"

"Me" Casey muttered to herself.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Nothing, come on we are going to be late for film class" Casey said.

_Your charming... _

_Got everybody star struck _

_I know how you always seem to go _

_For the obvious _

_Instead of me _

_But get a ticket and you'll see _

Casey and Derek were sitting in two desks in the middle of the classroom. For two reasons, so Casey was close enough to be her grade-grubber self, and far back enough so Derek was still cool.

"Now class, I hope you all know this is a serious class where we will be studying film and not just analyzing a bunch of movies. If you think that all we will be doing is watching movies go to the office and get your schedule changed" the teacher said.

A couple of kids got up and left the room.

"Now, let's get down to business. First assignment," the teacher said passing out a piece if paper, "is individual, you will be making a short 3-5 minute film about your deepest darkest secret."

The class groaned.

"Now, here is the thing, you may not put yourself in the movie, and you may not make any references to yourself"

Casey raised her hand, "So how will you know who's is who's?"

"Your name will be on the tape or DVD you turn in, just you may not be in the video at all, any more questions?" 

The class just sat there.

"Okay, now to get started you will take out a sheet of paper and write down your deepest darkest secret and show it to me so I can tell you if it is appropriate enough to be shown to the class. Once it has been approved you must start to brainstorm on how you will show your secret"

Casey took out her new notebook and opened it up to page one and started to write.

My Deepest Darkest Secret

By: Casey MacDonald

Well, this is very embarrassing; I am in love with my step-brother

Then Casey got out of her seat and walked up to the teacher.

"Done so fast?"

"Yeah, well this secret has been on my mind for quite some time" Casey said as she handed him her notebook.

He studied the paper and nodded.

"Sounds good, now go brainstorm on how to show it"

Casey sat back down and started to brainstorm.

_If we were a movie _

_You'd be the right guy _

_And I'd be the best friend _

_That you'd fall in love with _

_In the end we'd be laughing _

_Watching the sunset _

_Fade to black _

_Show the names _

_Play the happy song _

Her mind kept going to the Hannah Montana song she heard Marti singing many a times.

"Hmm, how can I incorporate this into my movie?" Casey asked herself.

Then her eyes light up and she starts to write non-stop.

Derek looked over at Casey and rolled his eyes and how fast Casey was going. Then he looked down at his own blank paper. Derek Venturi has no secrets, except for one, Derek was in love, and not with who you think, he was in love with Casey. No one knows this, not even Sam. So Derek scribbled that down and went up to show the teacher.

"Mr. Venturi, you wouldn't mind me asking who your stepsister is would you?"

"Naw, she is right there, Casey" Derek said pointing to Casey.

"Well, this should be interesting"

"How so?"

"Soon you will see"

A/N: So what do you think??? Review and I will update


	2. An Interview?

If We Were a Movie

**Summary**: Derek and Casey are best friends (weird right) well, Casey is harboring feelings for Derek and she lets it all out in a small movie created for her film class (that Derek also has). Dasey

**A/N: **Can I just say..**WOW**…thanks for showing my story so much love. Um, so I will say I don't own LWD or the Hannah Montana song I'm using in this fic.

**AUTHOR'S ALERT: **For all of you who are waiting on updates for, _February Surprise, Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow, and The Ballad of Despised Love_I have good news…since I am out of school for summer I have a lot of time on my hands, so my chapters should be coming up. I would like to apologize for not updating, but my 'writing' time was generally during my advisory class and we got a new advisory teacher because my old one is having heart problems so I had like no time. Then I had a new 'writing time' during my digital media class, but then we got assigned this big project where my teacher was always on my ass so I kinda had to cut that class, but have no fear SUMMER IS HERE!!!

Casey looked up from her paper and saw Derek coming back to his seat. She smiled and looked back down at her paper. She had started well on her outline, but she was puzzled about one thing.

"Am I supposed to bluntly state my secret in the movie, like at the beginning, or am I supposed to leave them guessing?" Casey mused to herself silently. So she got the bright idea of looking at the paper that was passed out to them earlier. She scanned it for the piece of information she was looking for, and there she saw in big bold letters, **DO NOT STATE YOUR NAME OR SECRET IN YOUR MOVIE**. Casey found this odd, so she kept reading and she read an excerpt saying this:

"_A filmmaker's best friend is imagery. All great filmmakers could make something appear without actually having to have the object or idea in question. Your job is to portray your deepest darkest secret however you can without actually saying it. You want to make your idea known subconsciously; you don't want your audience to feel dumb because after watching your film they should know. So after every film I will ask the class what they think the secret is, this may seem a bit harsh to have your deepest darkest secret revealed in front of the whole class, but, if all my years in therapy have paid off, it will be worth it for someone to know how you really feel" _

Casey reread this section of writing many times.

"How can Mr. Newman do this to us?" Casey whispered to herself.

"Do what?" Derek leaned over and asked her.

So Casey took his paper and highlighted the paragraph she just read. Derek read over it quickly and was outraged. So he walked up to Mr. Newman's desk and asked him straight up.

"What do you mean the entire class will know our secrets?" Derek asked.

"Well, Derek all filmmakers have that one thing that get's to them and that often time destroys them before there careers are even started. By releasing your deepest darkest secret you will never have to worry about that ever happening to you" Mr. Newman calmly explained.

"Oh" Derek said walking back to his seat obviously satisfied with his answer.

"Well?" Casey asked as he sat down in his seat.

"I have no idea, but it is a good thing" Derek assured her.

"Whatever," Casey said as she flipped her hair and then she started to outline her movie again.

"What can I do to portray that I have feelings for someone who I know I shouldn't?" Casey asked herself in her mind, "I could use that Hannah Montana song, but all it talks about is feelings for my best friend, but maybe I could interview Hannah??"

So with the light bulb bright on top of Casey's head she went to ask Mr. Newman if she could have a pass to the computer lab to research Hannah and see if she will be in the area anytime soon. Mr. Newman handed her the pass and she walked off to the computer lab.

Casey logged on and went straight to Google. She typed in 'Hannah Montana London, Ontario, Canada'. It popped up with links about her trip to London, England, but like the 100th link Google listed had what she wanted, the date Hannah Montana would be in her city, and with her luck, it was this weekend. She quickly wrote down a phone number and walked over to a quiet part of the library to call up Hannah's people.

"Hello?" a thick southern accented man asked on the other side of the phone.

"Hello, my name is Casey MacDonald and I had a few questions about Hannah's impending appearance in London." Casey said.

"I'm sorry Ms. MacDonald but Hannah was in London last month" the man answered.

"No, no, I meant her impending appearance in London, Ontario, Canada" Casey said.

"Oh yes, well my name is Jackson Stewart and I don't handle that stuff, but I'll give you my father's phone number and he can tell you all you need to know about that." Jackson said.

"Why thank you Jackson" Casey said as she scribbled down the number Jackson read off.

"I was raised in Tennesee I know how to treat a lady right" Jackson said.

"Well Jackson, I hope to see you in London with Hannah" Casey said.

"Well, I'll be looking forward to it Miss MacDonald" Jackson said.

"Well, until then goodbye Jackson" Casey said.

"Goodbye M'Lady" Jackson said.

Then the line went dead and Casey jumped when she heard a voice.

"What was that?" Derek asked.

"Oh, just coordinating something for my movie" Casey said dialing the new phone number, "Now if you'll excuse me I must make another phone call"

Derek walked away from Casey and logged onto a computer to do some research.

"Hello?" Another southern accent greeted the phone.

"Hello, my name is Casey MacDonald and I have a few questions about Hannah Montana's impending visit to London" Casey said.

"Well I sure am sorry Ms. MacDonald but Hannah was already in London." The voice said.

"No, I meant her impending visit to London, Ontario, Canada." Casey said.

"Oh yes, what is it I can do for you?" the voice asked.

"Well, I am doing a school project on my deepest darkest secret and I was wondering if I could tape a short interview with Hannah where I ask her some questions about her song, 'If We Were a Movie'?" Casey asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself Miss MacDonald" the man said, "Hey bud you gotta phone call"

"Ooh is it Jake?" Casey heard in the background.

"Jake?!" Asked a excited preteen who Casey assumed was Hannah.

"Miss Montana?" Casey asked.

"Oh, yes this is she" Hannah said the excitement dropping in her voice.

"My name is Casey MacDonald and I read online that you will be visiting London, Ontario, Canada in the near future and I was wondering if while you are hear I could ask you a couple of questions about your song, 'If We Were a Movie'?" Casey asked.

"Yes, no fan has ever wondered about that song and I would be happy to" Hannah said.

"Thank you so much Miss Montana, can I meet you at the arena at 2pm on Saturday?" Casey asked.

"Sure, that is right before the sound check, and I will make sure you and your family have backstage passes for my concert" Hannah said.

"Wow, thank you, you are being so kind," Casey said

"Well anything for someone as nice as you" Hannah said.

"I'll see you on Saturday then" Casey said.

"Yeah, buh bye" Hannah said and hung up her phone.

A/N: Well?????


	3. The Interview

If We Were a Movie

**Summary**: Derek and Casey are best friends (weird right) well, Casey is harboring feelings for Derek and she lets it all out in a small movie created for her film class (that Derek also has). Dasey

**A/N: **Well since I seem to be adding Hannah Montana into this I should say along with my no ownership of Life with Derek I should add Hannah Montana. So on with the chapter.

Saturday had finally arrived and Casey was very nervous. She didn't tell her family about the interview because she was afraid they would freak and want to come with her, and she certainly couldn't tell Derek because he would figure it was for her video so she nixed that idea. So on Saturday morning Casey came downstairs and announced some interesting news to her family.

"Is everyone down here?" Casey asked as she mentally did a head count and noticed that the most important person wasn't down there, Derek. Then she heard him bound downstairs.

"What were y'all waiting for me?" Derek asked.

"Well actually yes because I have an announcement for everyone" Casey said.

"What is it honey?" Nora asked.

"Well, what are your plans for tonight?" Casey asked.

"Well I know for a fact George, Marti, and I are free" Nora said.

"I'm free" Lizzie said.

"Same here" Edwin said.

"Aaah, the sweet sound of the people with no life" Derek said.

"What do you have planned Derek?" Casey asked.

"Well….ummm….nothing" Derek said.

"Derek doesn't have plans? Did hell freeze over?" Casey asked faking shock.

"Casey language" Nora scolded.

"Sorry mom, any way's tonight you guys need to be at the big arena at 7:00 pm ok" Casey said.

"Hey isn't Hannah Montana playing there tonight?" Edwin asked.

"Yeah, and I scored us tickets so be meet me there a 7 at the back entrance ok?" Casey said.

"Why? Do we have V.I.P passes or something?" Derek asked.

"No, there is just no one there so it is a good place to meet" Casey said, "Now if you don't mind I have a business engagement in 4 hours so I must go get ready"

Casey started to walk up the stairs to get into the shower.

"I can't believe Casey scored Hannah Montana tickets, I've been trying for months" Edwin said.

"Why were trying to get Hannah Montana tickets?" Derek asked.

"Cuz she's hot! Dude have you seen her?" Edwin asked.

"Dude she's 13" Derek said.

"So am I" Edwin said.

"I meant she is too young for me to think is hot" Derek said.

"Why? Your only 16" Edwin said.

"16 years olds and 13 year olds don't mix Ed" Derek said.

"Oh whatever, less competition for me" Edwin said.

"Like she'll notice you from the crap seats Casey probable got" Derek said.

"Derek, Casey probably got great seats, she is a great bargainer" Lizzie said.

"How do you bargain for concert tickets?" Derek asked.

"I dunno, she's Casey, knowing her she probably called Hannah Montana" Lizzie said.

Then Derek realized something, "Lizzie, you know everything about Hannah Montana right?" Derek asked.

"No that's Edwin's field of knowledge" Lizzie said getting up and putting her plate in the sink and running upstairs to talk to Casey.

"What do you need to know bro?" Edwin asked.

"Is there anyone in Hannah's network named Jackson?" Derek asked.

"Hmm, well I know Hannah dated a guy named Jackson for about 2 weeks" Edwin said.

"Really? You think there still talking?" Derek asked.

"I dunno, why do you want to know?" Edwin asked.

"Well, Casey was on the phone with someone named Jackson yesterday and she was going to see him Saturday night. Then she called someone else," Derek said.

"Well who knows dude, but if Casey scored us some tickets from Hannah herself I'll freak" Edwin said getting up and heading to the living room to watch TV.

"Yeah, I bet" Derek mused to himself as he dumped his plate in the sink and headed upstairs himself to do a little bit of research on this Jackson fellow.

meanwhile in Casey's room

"What to wear, what to wear" Casey muttered to herself while looking through her closet.

"Casey, can I talk to you?" Lizzie asked.

"Sure Liz, what's up?" Casey asked, still looking through her closet.

"Well I was wondering where you got these Hannah Montana tickets?" Lizzie asked.

"Why?" Casey said flipping through clothes.

"Well, Edwin has been trying for these tickets since he heard about the concert,"

"Lizzie, what do you think of this?" Casey said turning around holding a white button up blouse.

"Casey are you listening to me?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah, sorry Liz, do you really want to know the whole story behind the 'tickets'?" Casey asked using finger/air quotes when she said tickets.

"Yes, I really do" Lizzie said.

"Okay, well you know that Derek and I are in this film class right?" Casey asked.

Lizzie nodded her head.

"Well we have an assignment where we need to make a short 5 minute movie about our deepest darkest secret-" Casey began.

"So your movie is about your feelings for Derek" Lizzie said.

"How did you know?" Casey asked.

"It's obvious, anyways continue" Lizzie said, motioning for her to continue.

"Well since Derek and I have gotten so close the song, 'If We Were a Movie' kept playing through my head. So I got a number and contacted Hannah Montana and asked her if I could ask her a couple of questions about the song, and she was thrilled so I'm meeting her today at 2 at the arena. Then she gave us backstage passes for her concert tonight, isn't that great" Casey explained.

"Wow, well are the backstage passes a secret or something?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah, I want to surprise the family, so keep your lips shut until tonight at 7 and act surprise when I take you backstage to meet Hannah" Casey said.

"No problem sis, I'll see you later" Lizzie said getting off of Casey's bed and walking out of the room.

"Now what to wear" Casey said entering her closet again.

At 1:30 Casey left the house wearing a pink ¾ sleeve t-shirt with a lipstick heart in the center with a pair of jeans with a heart in gemstones on the right back pocket.

"Bye mom" Casey said as she headed for the door with her black purse over her left shoulder.

"Casey I thought you had a business engagement" Nora asked.

"I do mom" Casey said.

"Then why are you wearing jeans?" Nora asked.

"It's kinda casual thing" Casey said. 

"Alright honey, see you tonight at 7" Nora said.

Casey drove to the arena and knocked on the backdoor, a stumpy black woman answered the door.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I'm here to do an interview with Hannah Montana," Casey said.

"Hannah!" the woman yelled.

"Yes Roxy" Hannah said walking over to the door.

"Do you know this girl?" Roxy said pointing to Casey.

"What's your name?" Hannah asked.

"Casey MacDonald, we spoke on the phone earlier this week" Casey said.

"Oh yeah, come on in" Hannah said motioning for her to enter.

"Hold it" Roxy said taking a wand from inside her jacket and going over Casey, "Your good"

"Um thank you" Casey said following Hannah into a dressing room where two young men and a young woman were sitting.

"Casey this is my friend Lola," Hannah said pointing to the young woman wearing a bright red wig with a pink tank to with a purple shrug and a neon green micro mini with bright blue leggings and a pair of black ballet flats, "this is my friend Brian" she said pointing to the young man wearing a bright blue big with a white button up shirt unbuttoned showing a red t-shirt that had a black lion on it with a pair of dark jeans and a pair of blue and white chucks, "and my brother Jackson" she said pointing to the other young man with sandy blonde hair that went to the tips of his ears, he was wearing a black t-shirt with white dots on it and a pair of stonewashed jeans and white addidas with black stripes.

"So you're the one I spoke with on the phone," Jackson said, "your much prettier than I expected"

Casey blushed, "Jackson, that's so sweet"

"So what are your plans for after the concert?" Jackson asked.

"Probably go home and sleep" Casey said

"Why don't you show me the best restaurant in town" Jackson said.

Casey smiled, "Sorry Jackson, I'm kinda seeing someone"

"That's too bad, because everyone in Malibu wants some of 'the Jackson'" Jackson said doing one of the body builder poses.

"Not everyone" Lola said making a gagging noise.

"Now Jackson if you're done hitting on my friend, we have an interview to do" Hannah said sitting down on the couch and motioning for Casey to have a seat across from her in an arm chair.

So Casey got out a video camera and a tape recorder.

"You don't mind if I record audio and visual do you?" Casey asked.

"Hmm, let me ask my daddy if I'm allowed the visual," Hannah said, "DADDY!!"

"Yeah bud," an older man said as he entered the room.

"This is Casey and she is interviewing me for a school project and she was wondering if she is allowed to have a visual of me for it?" Hannah asked.

"It's up to you Mil-Hannah" he said saving himself.

"Ok, thanks dad" Hannah said as the old man left.

"So?" Casey asked.

"Why not, ain't no one from Canada gonna find me in Malibu" Hannah said.

Casey hit record on both her video camera and her tape recorder.

"So Hannah, what inspired you to write the song, 'If We Were a Movie'?" Casey asked.

"Well I met this boy, Jake Ryan from 'Zombie High' and we became friends, then I started to develop feelings for him and then he started going out with some actress and I was crushed. So every time we would talk it would be about how great she is. Then one night it just hurt too much to I wrote this song" Hannah answered.

"Did anything happen between you and Jake after he heard the song?" Casey asked.

"Well he was oblivious at first, but then after he broke up with his girlfriend he turned on my CD and when he really listened to this song he realized my true feelings and we kissed and then he went to Romania to film a movie" Hannah said.

"But you guys hooked up after he heard it?" Casey asked.

"Yeah I guess you could say that" Hannah said.

"Thanks Hannah, that's all" Casey said looking down at her watch.

"It's only 3:00, what am I supposed to do for four hours?" Casey asked.

"You can hang out with us" Brian said.

"Yeah, maybe you can show us around London?" Lola suggested.

"Sounds good" Casey said.

"Well I'm starved. Why don't we head out for some chow" Hannah said.

"Ok guys, follow me" Casey said as she walked out the door with Hannah, Lola, Brian, and Jackson behind her.

A/N: So….what do you think? I'm not too thrilled about it, but I had to write it. Also if you watch Hannah Montana and your wondering who Brian is, it's Oliver. I know in one episode he joins Hannah at a concert and he was Brian Blue. But anyway, review!


End file.
